


请不要离开

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 7年未曾见过亚瑟的阿尔弗雷德，终于踏上了去英/国的船，然而到了唐宁街之后，他就被亚瑟关了起来。abo、揣球跑暗示。





	请不要离开

阿尔弗雷德已经7年没有踏上过英/国的土地了。

其实亚瑟一直邀请他去英/国。

1785年亚瑟请他来欧洲听莫扎特的音乐会，阿尔弗雷德拒绝了。

1786年亚瑟让他来参加马/来/西/亚的割地仪式，阿尔弗雷德拒绝了。

1787年阿尔弗雷德家里制定好了宪法，亚瑟想来送礼物，阿尔弗雷德拒绝了。

1788年，泰晤士报首刊，亚瑟邀请了阿尔弗雷德剪彩，他也拒绝了。

1789年华/盛/顿当选的时候，亚瑟还是说要去，阿尔弗雷德依旧不肯。

1790年，亚/当斯/密去世，亚瑟依旧邀请。

“还是，去看看吧……”他对自己说。

于是阿尔弗雷德终于踏上了去英/国的轮船。

经过漫长的等待，终于到达伦/敦的时候，阿尔弗雷德被扣下了。

很快，他被带上一辆马车，没人告诉他要去哪，但是肯定不会有人会伤害他，所以他也并不慌张。

他正处在世界的中心，马车外的喧闹此起彼伏，可阿尔弗雷德对这种繁华有种不满的情绪在里面，他也说不清为什么，在脱离英联邦之后，家里的状况坏了很多，现在也只是稍稍有了些起色。

他其实大概明白是谁要见他，从马车的行驶方向还有街道两旁的味道的噪音就可以明白。

下车后映入眼帘的是一堆雪白的墙，唐/宁街。

不用说他也知道他应该去哪。

他敲开了那扇熟悉的门，他小时候有好几年是在这里度过的，因为当时亚瑟没告诉他会有工作要处理。

亚瑟待在起居室里，正在逗一个穿着海军服的小孩子，他看到阿尔弗雷德走进来，拍了拍小孩子的脑袋。

“Peter，你先去卧室里面玩好不好？我有事情要先处理。”

亚瑟脸上的微笑让阿尔弗雷德想起他小时候的经历，但是，阿尔弗雷德低下头，没什么但是了。

“那是……谁的孩子。”阿尔弗雷德问。

“我的。”亚瑟抬起头，脸上没留下一丝笑容。

“那他的父亲……”

“是我。”亚瑟回答地依旧很冷静。

“我是说，另一位父亲。”

亚瑟停顿了一下，“Peter只有一个父亲，那就是Arthur Kirkland。琼斯先生不妨先去楼上的房间坐一会，等一会儿会有晚饭送来，你知道是哪一个房间的对吧？”

他整个人靠在了扶手椅上，双腿交叠起来，做出一副居高临下的样子。

阿尔弗雷德没有回答什么，只是沉默着转身走到了楼梯口，管家在那里等着他，然后将他领上了楼。

门被关上的一瞬间，门锁落下的声音也在空旷的宅子里无限放大。

阿尔弗雷德坐在那张柔软的床上，叹了口气。

看吧，一旦过来，总会是这样的。

房间的布置还和他小时候一样，乳白色的被子绣着淡蓝色的小碎花，窗台上总是会有一支鲜花装点，书桌上的颜料和字帖，还有那只蘸水笔，笔杆是亚瑟削的，那扇中式屏风上挂着他的睡袍。

等等，那不是他小时候的睡袍，阿尔弗雷德仔细地看了看，那是一件成年男性的丝绸睡衣。

是亚瑟的吗？还是说，这是其他人的？

阿尔弗雷德赶紧把那件睡衣抚平褶皱，咳嗽了两声。

他突然觉得有点口渴。

床头柜上放着水壶，他给自己倒了一杯。

他走到窗台边，玩了玩那朵玫瑰花，然后他伸手推了推窗户——锁死了。

他伤脑筋地皱起眉毛，亚瑟要做什么，他似乎想出了一点苗头。

大约天快黑的时候，亚瑟端着晚饭进来了，阿尔弗雷德显然对于他来亲自送晚饭有些惊讶，但也还是故作镇定地坐在床上，假装无所事事。

“还习惯吗？这里什么都没变。”是亚瑟先发话。

“嗯。”阿尔弗雷德点点头。

亚瑟冷笑了一声，把托盘搁在了被子上，“我给你新做了睡衣。”

阿尔弗雷德抬起头，看见推盘里的那个酒壶，绿色的液体在里面掀起微波，他知道那是什么，苦艾，一种能让你神魂颠倒的毒药。

亚瑟笑着到了两杯，没有掺水，也没有放糖，直接递给了阿尔弗雷德，“来杯开胃酒怎么样。”

阿尔弗雷德没有拒绝。

之后又被亚瑟灌了一杯。

亚瑟把盛着约克夏布丁和烤牛肉的盘子递给阿尔弗雷德，“这东西评价还算好，吃了不会倒胃口的。”他说。

阿尔弗雷德将信将疑地吃了一口，好像还不错。

亚瑟继续一边喝着酒一边看着阿尔弗雷德，突然一种说不出的情绪涌上来，要是他一直都这样在他身边就好了，不管要求是什么他都愿意啊。

他差点要哭出来了。

于是他喝了更多的酒。

阿尔弗雷德抬起头，一副欲言又止的样子，但又不敢去劝他。

亚瑟的信息素渐渐被酒精逼得溢出来，平时他都能把自己的信息素管理得很好，却唯独喝过酒之后不行。

阿尔弗雷德也察觉到了这一点，他握着刀叉的手指变得紧张起来。

但他没有预料到的是，亚瑟在一边兀自地哭泣起来。

“你就这么信我，苦艾你也平平淡淡地喝下去了，我给你吃什么你都吃了，你就不怕我往里面掺鸦片，你就不怕我像对待王耀那般对待你？！Idiot!”

“可是，”阿尔弗雷德把盘子放到了床头柜上。

“可是什么？！”亚瑟把酒瓶扔到了地板上，雕花玻璃破碎的声音尤其刺耳，不知道之后亚瑟会不会可惜他的地板被酒液浸泡之后的丑态。

醉酒的Omega一把扑到了阿尔弗雷德身上，清甜的信息素唤起了他久远的回忆。

对，就是这个味道，这个让他每一次都无法把控，每一次都会迷失自我的味道。

“Arthur……”

一定是苦艾酒让他不清醒了，阿尔弗雷德想，可如果自己不清醒的话，亚瑟肯定更不清醒。

但是，理智已经控制不了什么东西了。

亚瑟被阿尔弗雷德的信息素包围的那刹那，就已经有一连串难以掩饰的呻吟声刺激着阿尔弗雷德的耳膜，他头皮发麻，下身也开始渐渐勃/起。

花哨的礼服剥起来尤其费神，这其间不知崩掉了多少扣子，也不知道扯坏了多少布料。

于是终于赤诚相见的时候，两人都已经喘/息连连。

那处坚硬的东西终于进入到它想去的地方，终于不再孤单的身影在暮色中上下起伏。

阿尔弗雷德被折磨得很惨，因为最后亚瑟帮他换上睡衣之后把他绑在了床架上，于是他早上醒来的时候浑身都在酸痛。

那个小孩子来喊他吃早饭了。

“Arthur，让我给你一把剪刀。”Peter蹦跳着走了进来。

“谢谢，你叫Peter是吧？”

“嗯，你叫什么？”

“Alfred，Alfred Jones。”

“嗯。”男孩儿笑了笑，又蹦跳着走了出去。

“等等！”

“嗯？”

“你多大了？”

“7岁。”他笑着说。

7岁，7年前正是他闹独/立的最后一年，可就算战争中，他和亚瑟……


End file.
